The Queen's Champion
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Alice has returned to Underland. She's back amongst friends, and with her Queen again. What could go wrong? Technically, spoilers for the movie. Going to be pre-MiranaxAlice femslash
1. Underland Again

_**LbN: Alice in Wonderland absolutely DOMINATED everything on the poll, so here you go! Happy reading. This chapter's kind of slow, but it's going to pick up quickly. :)**_

Alice leaned over the rail as the ship pulled into the dock. She bit her lip as she scanned the area for her family.

"What's on your mind, Miss Alice?" one of the deckhands asked.

"Nigel, I've told you, there's no need to call me 'miss'. And I'm thinking about things that begin with the letter 'A'. Age. Anxiety…"

Nigel though hard. He'd played this guessing game with her before. "Ah!" he said finally as people began to disembark. "It's your birthday!"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Mother!" she called, waving. "It was wonderful sailing with you, Nigel."

"Indeed, Miss Alice. I hope to see you again."

* * *

An hour later, a carriage was pulling up to a large cottage set against a small wood. Alice had exhausted herself with talking, and her mother and sister had exhausted themselves with asking questions.

"I expect you'll want a rest," Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Actually, I think I'll take a walk," Alice said. "I'd like some time to think. Besides, if I sleep now, I shan't be able to later."

"Very well dear. Stick to the path, and try to be back in time for tea."

Alice hopped out of the carriage and walked into the woods. "Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe," she sang. Even though she sang quietly, it seemed too loud ffor the peaceful trees. "Things that begin with A," she whispered to herself. "Age…anxiousness." She wasn't sure why she was anxious, but the word had been on her mind for a couple of days. She walked farther in, finally stopping. She was tired—she just hadn't noticed until now. She sat down next to a tree, but only for a moment. No sooner had she sat down than the ground gave way, and she was falling.

Falling past lamps and desks.

Falling past decks of cards and bottles of liqueur.

Falling past a grand piano.

Bouncing off a bed.

Falling.

She hit the bottom and broke through the ceiling; just as she had before. She lay there for a moment, trying to keep control of her heart rate. When she was sure standing wouldn't give her a heart attack, she sat up and spotted the key on the table. She grabbed it, and the bottle of Pishalver, and walked to the small door. "Here we go again," she said, smiling and taking a drink. The trousers wouldn't do at all, but after making a belt with a spare bit of string, her blouse made a functional dress. She unlocked the door and stepped into Underland. Her smile wouldn't stay away. She broke into a run, looking around, trying to figure out where she was. The running didn't last long. She was still tired. Even if she did figure out where she was, she probably wouldn't make it to Marmoreal before nightfall. Just as she was thinking this, she rounded a corner and bumped into something. Someone…

"Oi, it's you then, is it?"

"Contrarywise, it's not if she isn't."

"Tweedles!" Alice said, hugging them. "Which way is Marmoreal?"

"That way," they said in unison, pointing in opposite directions.

"How about you show me," Alice said, smiling.

"Right-o!"

* * *

Alice walked through the castle gates and her smile grew wider—something she didn't believe was possible. Before she could say anything, Tweedledee announced their presence.

"Majesty!"

Mirana of Marmoreal turned from where she'd been speaking to some of the trees. She swept through the garden toward them, looking elated. "Alice! You've returned!" she said, kneeling to talk to the shrunken woman.

"Tweedledum stumbled upon her, and I recognized her."

"Contrarywise, it was I what's done the stumbling and him what's done the recognizing."

Mirana took Alice in her hands. "I've been longing to see you! I can't believe you're here…" she trailed off and smiled. "Well we must celebrate the return of our Champion. Come," she said, allowing Alice to stand on her shoulder. "We shall find you some Upelkuchen and have Tarrant make you some suitable clothes."

"Who?"

"Hatter," Mirana said. "Shall we have an Unbirthday party tonight to celebrate?"

Alice giggled. "That sounds wonderful, but it won't work for me."

"Why not?"

"Because it is my birthday," Alice said.

Mirana looked absolutely gleeful at this bit of news. "Oh! Well then we'll have a birthday party for you! Tweedles, please find McTwist and send him to Hatter's workshop. Thank you, dears."

Alice smiled brightly as the queen took her through the castle. Mirana stopped suddenly, and she looked curiously into the room they'd paused in front of. It looked like a child's room.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Mirana said, setting Alice down. "Lily!"

A young girl emerged from the room. "Yes, Mummy?"

"Mummy?" Alice asked, startled.

"Soon after you—after the Frabjous day, I adopted Lily. She was two at the time."

"How old are you now?" Alice asked, hesitantly. She knew time in her world and time in Underland were different, but she didn't know how much.

"Seven."

"It's been five years here?" Alice asked Mirana.

"Indeed. Lily, this is Alice, our Champion. We are having a birthday party for her tonight. Isn't that splendid?"

Lily looked incredulous, but said, "Yes Mummy."

"You may go play now. I'll come collect you when it's time for the party."

"She's lovely," Alice said.

"She is. Tarrant!" Mirana called into another doorway.

Alice could see stairs, and she made as if to go down them, but the queen stopped her. "Is he not well?"

"He is, but the workshop is his private space. He'll be up in a moment." Mirana paused for a moment, before saying, "You seemed surprised at how long it's been. How long has it been in your world?"

"Only two years. I'm surprised you all even remember me," Alice said chuckling.

"I could never forget you, Alice." Mirana looked at her as if she were the most important treasure in the world. "I'm glad you've returned."

Just then, they heard footsteps on the stairs and Tarrant appeared, holding something like a captain's hat. He dropped it, however, when he saw who was standing before him. "It's…it's you! Alice! You're back! I always knew you'd return! And here you are! Perfect—a little small perhaps—but wonderful! Glorious! Marvelous—"

"Hatter!" Alice and Mirana said.

"I'm fine," he squeaked. "I suppose you'll be wanting clothes for your proper size?"

"Please and thank you," Alice said.

"I'll have them sent right up to…emmm…where is Alice staying?"

"The room next to mine," Mirana said without hesitation. "Let's find you some Upelkuchen, shall we? Tarrant, if McTwist arrives, tell him to prepare a birthday feast. Our Champion has returned."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it so far! Send reviews!**_


	2. Escape

_**LbN: Howdy! Sorry this chapter took so long. These past two weeks have been super busy. And I don't know why, but I really had trouble with this chapter. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter :). Happy reading!**_

Mirana had gone five steps past "overboard" with the party. There was a banquet that could have fed a small country for a month. Presents were stacked on a nearby table. Firecrackers went off every once in a while, jugglers were everywhere, and children of the court members ran around with toys and sweets.

Lily ran up to her smiling. "You look more like a champion, now that you're person-size 'stead of mouse-size," she said, and ran off to play again.

Alice laughed and walked over to where Mirana was talking to Hatter. "This is marvelous," she said, looking around.

"I'm glad you like it. You look lovely," Mirana said.

"Thank you," Alice said, blushing. "I think I've met Lily's approval."

Mirana laughed. "A daunting feat, indeed, but I knew you'd rise to the challenge. I adopted her shortly after you left," she began to explain as they walked toward the banquet table. "Her parents were the last to be beheaded by Iracebeth, and a loyal guard found her when they searched her castle the day after you left. Luckily her father had been a cook, so she was in a high chair in the kitchen. With a healthy supply of jam tarts in reach. Besides being a little sleepy, she was fine." The court clapped as Alice and Mirana took their seats. Mirana said, in a voice that carried across the garden, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the return of Underland's Champion. Won't you join me in wishing her a happy birthday?" The garden rang with applause and cheers as Mirana sat down again.

The night pressed on.

There was music, and shows, and a Futterwacken Competition that ended in a tie between Lily and Tarrant. Alice had a splendid time, and retired to her room after most of the court had left. Her presents had been sent up, and she opened them before getting into bed. Among other things, Mirana had given her books, clothes, a new sword and shield (for those days when the Vorpal Sword wasn't needed), and a ring. Hatter—Tarrant, she reminded herself—had given her a new riding hat and jacket.

Setting the last box down on the dresser, she walked to the bed and snuggled into the blankets. As with everything in Marmoreal, the bed and blankets were snow white. It was like lying in a pile of clouds, Alice thought. With a smile, she pulled the blankets tighter around her and closed her eyes.

* * *

The horse's name was Sebastian, and he knew Underland better than any other horse in Her Majesty's Kingdom—according to him. Alice was currently riding him and talking to Mallymkun, who was sitting on his head.

"Words that begin with the letter A?" Mally asked.

"They're all I've been thinking about lately," Alice explained. "What do you both think?"

"Apples!" Sebastian said with a whiney. "I like apples."

"Adventure!" Mally said, brandishing her sword.

Alice laughed as Sebastian stopped to take a drink from the river. She dismounted and sat on the bank. "I like that. What adventures shall we have today?"

"The woods are quite beautiful this time of year," Sebastian said. "Would you like to explore some more?"

"What do you think, Mally?"

"I think it's a splendid idea, but we should wait to see what the guards have to say," Mally said, pointing behind them.

Alice turned to see seven guards running towards them. She stood and waved. Once they'd caught up to the trio, Alice asked the Rook, "What's going on?" His head may have been a chess piece, but she could still tell he was worried…

"Queen Mirana requests that you return at once," the Rook said. "It seems Iracebeth has escaped."

"How?" Alice asked.

"We're not sure. But it is vital that you come with us."

Nodding, Alice mounted Sebastian again. "Hold on, Mally. Quickly, Sebastian, back to Marmoreal."

* * *

"Mirana?" Alice called, entering the castle's library.

The queen came sweeping in from a side room. "Oh thank goodness." She took Alice's hand and kissed it. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," Alice assured her. "Besides, I am you champion. I should be able to look after myself." She smiled and followed the older woman as Mirana glided over to a small couch.

"Indeed," Mirana said, smiling. "But I feared what would happen if Iracebeth had caught you unprepared."

"How did she escape?"

"There were, unfortunately, traitors in our midst," Mirana explained, a dark look coming over her face.

"Were?"

"They've left to go to her. Alice," she said, squeezing the girl's hand, "Please promise to stay within Marmoreal's walls. Just until we've figured out what's happening. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. You see, I believe it was I that summoned you back. I'd been longing to see you again…."

"But I wanted to see you as well," Alice insisted. "I wanted to come back to Underland."

"Nevertheless, I want you to be safe."

"Should I be the one protecting you?" Alice asked.

Mirana ran a finger down Alice's cheek. "Promise?"

"Promise," Alice said after a moment.

Mirana smiled, but Alice could tell she was still worried. The queen leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Shall we walk in the garden? I think the trees would enjoy the company."

Alice was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

A Knight entered a second later. "Majesty, Madame, the scout guards are back. They engaged the Traitors, and…"

"Yes?" Mirana asked.

"The Red…er…Iracebeth of Crims has her own Vorpal Sword. Or at least something like. Two of our Bishops were broken."

"I see," Mirana said. "Thank you, Knight. I will speak to you all shortly."

Alice turned to Mirana once the Knight had left. "I want to go after her," she said, incensed. She liked all of the guards, but she was particularly fond of the Bishops.

"All in good time. I must speak with the guards. Will you walk with me in the garden later?"

"Of course." Alice went to the window once Mirana had exited the library. The setting sun cast a dull red glow over Underland. The kingdom she had been so excited to explore now looked sinister. She'd keep her promise to Mirana, of course, but she really couldn't wait to track down Iracebeth.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!**_


	3. A New Prophecy

_**LbN: Hey there Ladies and Gents! I'm finally done with school! Celebratory chapter is in order :)  
**_

The maze was the only truly frightening thing in Marmoreal. Its ten-foot hedges carried the sound of the wind and made everything seem a little dodgy. Even the lanterns casted an eerie glow over the bushes and flowers. Alice wasn't afraid though. She knew the way to the fountain in the middle of the maze from every entrance. She walked quickly, but quietly, finally spotting Mirana sitting next to the white fountain. "Mirana?" she said.

"Alice." Mirana held out her hand for Alice to sit next to her.

Alice noticed, for the second time in all the time she'd known the queen, that Mirana looked worried. "I don't understand what's happening," she said, taking Mirana's hand. "How does one escape from exile?"

Mirana smiled at her. "Well, when I said exile…Iracebeth was put into a small jail in the Outlands. I knew she would challenge me for the crown every day if she was free. She's escaped from the jail."

"What kind of jail was it?"

Mirana quirked a dark eyebrow at her. "I don't think I understand, my dear Alice…"

"What kind of…er…building was she in? Who was guarding her?"

"It was a cottage. There were different shifts of guards, about 60 in all."

"I think Underland needs a maximum security prison."

Mirana chuckled. "We'll have to send out a team of guards to try and capture her. I've got some of the flowers on the lookout to see about this supposed Vorpal Sword."

"I want to head the team," Alice said.

"No, Alice."

"I'm supposed to protect you, and Underland," Alice argued. "I'll be careful, and I won't fight the traitors if we can't win."

Mirana was silent for a moment, watching the water pour out of the fountain. "Let me think about it. At very least we need to wait for the report from the Flowers."

"Very well," Alice said with a smile.

"Come, back to the castle. We need to rest. I have a feeling the next week is going to be a trying time."

* * *

The next few days were marked by a quiet tension. Alice could tell that Mirana was emotionally preparing herself for something traumatic, but the queen would not talk to her about it. On the third day, she was still in the process of finding her way through the castle, which was actually more complicated than the maze. She'd figured out her and Mirana's floor, and was now trying to find her way from the kitchen to Lily's room (the seven-year-old had invited her to a tea party). She looked to her right and saw a door she noticed standing ajar. She slid into the dark room and stopped while her eyes adjusted to the dim light. After a moment, she saw a staircase in front of her. The walls around her were covered in interesting drapes. "Hatter?" she called quietly down the stairs. She could hear the whirring of a sewing machine, but he didn't respond. "Tarrant?" She walked down the stairs and looked for him. The workshop was a maze of dummies and fabrics and designs. She finally found him working at one of the back tables, but as soon as she saw him she knew he wasn't well. She stood there, not sure what to say.

When he finally spoke, it was in his deep Scottish voice. "So…you'll be wanting to fight?"

"Of course," Alice said quietly. "I'm Underland's champion—I should be out there finding Iracebeth."

"Mirana won't let you go. Not until you make her show you the Oraculum."

"Why? What's wrong with the Oraculum?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. But there's another prophecy. You should talk to Mirana."

Alice slowly approached him, but she could see the sense returning to his eyes. "Where's the Oraculum kept?"

"It's in its own room. In the left wing of the castle."

Alice smiled and hugged him, before leaving him to his work. She ran back up the stairs and found her way to the entrance hall and left staircase. She started on the first floor, randomly opening doors. This, she suspected, was the children's wing. All of the rooms she found were playrooms, with different themes. The first she found was a bubble room, with iridescent balloons. The second was a room with a bouncy floor. The third, she wasn't quite sure what the point was, but the children of the court, including Lily, were running at the walls and sticking…. After about an hour and a half, Alice was tired, hungry, and lost. She reached to open another door, and ask whoever was inside directions back to the kitchen, when Mirana came out of said door.

"Alice, whatever are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door.

"I was looking for you. And I wanted to see the Oraculum."

"Whatever for?" Mirana asked without meeting Alice's eyes.

"Mirana, this is silly," Alice said after a moment. "Whatever it is, I can handle it. Just let me see what it says."

Mirana nodded after a few seconds and took Alice's hand. She led the way into the room and stopped in front of the scroll. "Look, there."

Alice looked down at the Oraculum. It showed her and Mirana seemingly hurt as Iracebeth towered over them.

"Iracebeth is going to have her revenge," Mirana said. Quietly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

"Alice, are you sure about this?" Mirana asked.

Alice sheathed the Vorpal Sword and mounted Bastian. "I'm positive. If you're not there, you can't get hurt."

"Please be careful," Mirana whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I will. I promise." Alice turned and faced the guards. "Move out!" she called. She bowed toward Mirana as she and the guards rode out of the gates of Marmoreal.

_**LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Send reviews! And, as always, there's a poll up on my profile if you want to vote :)**_


	4. Two Battles

**The Queen's Champion**

The woods were too quiet. Something was always squeaking, or twitching, or gallumping in Underland. Alice was following the silence deeper into the woods. Most of the traitors were rats, and rats liked cover. "Sebastian, stop." She pulled out the Vorpal Sword just in time. "Ambush!" she yelled. She struck out with the Vorpal Sword and caught the man on the shoulder. The traitors came rushing out to engage them. Alice could see Iracebeth hanging back, shouting orders. She fought her way through to her and got a split-second look at her sword. It was "split-second" because an arrow came out of nowhere and skimmed her side, leaving a gash. "Ahh!" she screamed. Two knights flanked her, deflecting more arrows and swords. She pressed on, but had to duck as a war hammer barely missed her and Sebastian's heads. She fell off of the Horse. The hammer came down again, smashing half of the blade of the Vorpal Sword. Alice rolled and brought the rest of the blade up into the man's stomach. "Fall back!" she yelled, struggling to her feet. Sebastian (who had trotted off to avoid any hammer damage) galloped up, and Alice mounted him again—trying to ignore the searing pain in her side. The knights flanked her again and they left the small clearing. Alice breathed a sigh of relief when the traitors didn't pursue.

* * *

"Oh dear," McTwist said.

"Where's the Queen?" Alice asked faintly, slipping off of Sebastian.

"Go to your room. I'll find her and send her along."

Alice breathed deeply as the Knights helped her into her room. Ches was already there to heal her, and Mirana was there a moment later. "I'm fine," Alice assured her. "The Vorpal Sword isn't though." She raised the broken sword.

Mirana took it and handed it to the Rook who was standing by the door. "The Vorpal Sword's power is in the hilt, not the blade," she said dismissively. "What happened?"

"They ambushed us. Oh, and Iracebeth doesn't have a Vorpal Sword. She wasn't using the sword, so I don't know how powerful it is, but it isn't the same. I would probably hold up against the Vorpal Sword for a while, but I could beat her one on one."

"You won't be beating anyone until we get you patched up," Mirana said, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"All done," Ches said. "And may I say, these traitors are most unsporting. He used a poisoned arrow, the scoundrel."

"Poisoned?" both women asked.

"Not to worry, I've sorted it out." He gave them a nod and disappeared.

"I know where they're camped," Alice told Mirana. "I noticed the way they ambushed us—where they came from."

"We should wait to attack again."

"Two days. Enough time to get a plan together. But we have to hit them before they hit us."

Mirana paced the room. After a few moments she nodded solemnly, but stayed quiet.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Would you…like some company tonight? I just…want to make sure you're okay."

Alice smiled at the request and nodded.

* * *

They knew better. The prophecy couldn't come true unless Mirana was there—that was why she had stayed in from the battle the last time. Nevertheless, the Queen had insisted on going. She would stay within a group of guards and out of the fight.

Alice turned in the saddle as a knight brought her the repaired Vorpal Sword. "It's heavier."

"New blade hasn't gotten used to the magic yet," the Knight grunted. "Very powerful."

Alice nodded and signaled to the left flank of the small army, led by Tarrant. They were moving out first. After watching them leave, Alice rode back to Mirana. "Are you quite sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Mirana said. "I'll stay in the shadows, I promise."

"You're not the sort who can fade into the background," Alice said. "Shadows aren't shadows when you're there."

Mirana smiled. After a moment's hesitation, she leaned in and kissed Alice on the forehead. "Go. Lead your army."

Alice, turning pink, nodded. Riding to the head of the line, she signaled to the right flank and they began to march.

* * *

Fortunately the surprise attack was successful. Unfortunately, the traitors were quite competent fighters, so the surprise didn't make the battle any less chaotic or hard. Alice hoped, as she slashed hacked and kicked, that she'd been right in keeping the left flank in reserve. Sebastian was fast though. They'd be on their way to the battle by now.

Iracebeth approached.

Alice drew here sword out of a luckless traitor's chest and turned to face the former tyrant of Underland.

Their swords met. Sparks flew. Alice felt the still raw magic travel through the Vorpal Sword.

Dodging, hacking, jabbing, dodging again.

There was a zipping noise and two cries. Alice tripped, but a knight caught Iracebeth under the arms, so she didn't have to worry. As she got to her feet, she saw Mirana fall to the ground, clutching a bow in her hands, and suddenly she understood. They'd thought the Oraculum had shown Iracebeth having her revenge against Alice, but it had been Mirana who'd been in the real danger. Behind Alice, on the ground, was a traitor with an arrow through his chest. Mirana had broken her vows to save Alice.

The rest of the army had arrived by now. Most of the traitors were a lovely shade of dead by that point, and the army captured those that weren't.

"I've been thinking of words that start with A," Alice growled, turning back to Iracebeth. "Anger. Avenge."

"Alice," Mirana called softly.

Alice turned.

"Please," Mirana gasped, looking paler than usual. "I've already broken my vows. Please don't kill on my behalf."

Alice hesitated for a moment, but sheathed her sword.

Iracebeth chuckled. "Too weak to even avenge your queen."

"Knights, Tarrant, take the Queen back to Marmoreal. The rest of you," she said, glaring at Iracebeth, "bring the prisoners and come with me."

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews please! **_


	5. Mirana's Recovery

**The Queen's Champion**

The castle at Crims was crumbling slightly, but still functional. Alice nodded at the guards, and they lined the walkway, allowing her to follow the prisoners up the path. She took out a key and locked the castle gates.

Iracebeth turned and smirked at her. "This is youw idea of punishment? Wetuwning me to my castle? You'we weaker than Miwana."

"Mirana is not weak," Alice said in a low voice. "As the Queen of Underland, she shows mercy. As I'm _not _a Royal of Underland, I have no such obligations."

"Youw idea of wuthlessness is giving me a palace?"

"Underland is a curious place," Alice said. "And you've scarred it. There are always echoes when a land has been hurt." A mist rose, much to Alice's satisfaction. She began to walk away. "May the ghosts of Underland be constant company to you all."

Some of the prisoners began to give out terrified cries. Iracebeth called out after her. "You think Miwana is so much bettew than me. You'll see."

Alice mounted Sebastian without another backwards glance at the castle. "Fiyero!" she called. A bishop marched up. "You and your guards stay here. I'll send another group out to relieve you as soon as I get back to Marmoreal."

"Yes Miss Alice."

* * *

Alice jumped off of Sebastian's back before he'd even stopped completely. She sprinted up the steps and through the castle. "Tarrant, where's the queen?" she panted.

"In her chambers," Tarrant said. "I fear she is unwell."

Alice put her hand on the door, but he stopped her.

"I wouldn't."

"I have to see her." She pushed the door open and walked over to Mirana's bed.

"Alice," the Queen said weakly.

"What's happened?" Alice asked, taking her hand.

"Broken vows," Mirana mumbled. "When a Royal of Underland breaks their vows, they lose pieces of their heart. A piece of mine has been stripped away. When I have no heart left, the Powers of Underland will take me away."

"You'll be okay," Alice said firmly.

"Perhaps. But I'll have to live with the fact that I no longer deserve the love of my people."

"Don't say that. You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm not sure you're right, my dear Alice."

"I'll find a way to prove it to you."

Mirana gave her a strained smile. "Always my champion."

"You need to rest," Alice said. "I'll be back later."

"No," Mirana said sharply. "I need…I need to be alone."

Alice stayed silent for a moment, and just stared at the older woman. Finally, she said, "If that's what you wish."

Mirana squeezed Alice's hand. "I'll send for you when I'm feeling better."

* * *

Mirana woke up from the most violent dream she'd ever had. She took a few deep breaths, trying to expel the images of blood and entrails.

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Alice. Two weeks dreaming of nothing but violence and gore. She was basically running the kingdom by correspondence. She hadn't heard anything from Alice, and was beginning to fear that her champion had gone back to her own world. No, she assured herself, Alice wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. True, Mirana had given strict orders for everyone to be kept away from her chambers (for their safety), but Alice was strong willed. She wouldn't have left without seeing Mirana again.

Mirana stood slowly and walked to her window. Nothing had changed since the last time she'd looked out. She turned away and began pacing her room. She never allowed herself much time to stare out at the courtyard. The last time she had, she'd had a rather vivid daydream about blood running through the cracks of the flagstones. The urge to destroy had gotten the better of her that time, and her room had suffered for it. You see, there was a very important, nay, crucial fact about her current condition that she'd kept from Alice. Yes, a piece of her heart had been stripped away, but she'd recovered fairly quickly from that. The hard part was the fact that the temptation to hurt everything she came in contact with was just about unbearable. Once you broke your vows, it was exceptionally hard to stop breaking them. Hence her self-enforced isolation. She wondered, for the hundredth time, what Alice had done with the prisoners. It was probably better that she didn't know. She'd be pulling off their fingernails—slowly—if she had access to them.

No. She wasn't going to give in to that sort of thinking. Even if they did deserve it. Even if she could teach them a thing or two by pulling a few teeth with a rusty…

_**NO**_. She shook her head. Blast it all! She was from the same bloodline as Iracebeth, but damned if she was going to bring that to anyone's attention more than was absolutely necessary…. This was _not _going to turn her into a psychopath.

A knock sounded at her door. "Yes?" Mirana called. It could only be one of two people—Tarrant or Chessure. They were the only two allowed to see her in this state.

"How are you today, your Majesty?" Tarrant asked, setting her breakfast tray on the table and backing toward the door.

"Better. But not fit for court just yet." Especially since her dream had included something about her court members' heads on spikes…. "I trust everything is in good order?"

"Indeed."

"Have you…have you any messages from Alice?" Mirana asked quietly.

"She is on her way back to Marmoreal," Tarrant said enthusiastically.

"What _has _she been up to?"

"I don't know."

Mirana was quiet for a moment. "Very well. Thank you, Tarrant."

* * *

Alice had gone to the farthest point of Underland and was taking the long way around back to Marmoreal. The scout Flowers had gone ahead, but Alice's riding teams were moving slowly because of the carts. "How much longer do you think?" she asked one of the guards.

"Two more days."

Alice huffed. She wanted to see Mirana. "This is going to be a long two days."

* * *

"I think you should look at the courtyard," Tarrant told Mirana.

Mirana fought the anxiety that rose in her and walked to the window. "It's more colorful," she said, happy that the new foliage drowned out her visions of blood. "Are they scout Flowers?"

"Ye-th!" Tarrant said excitedly. "Alice told them to come here."

"What did they say?"

"That Alice is on her way."

Mirana nodded, and then jumped as someone knocked on the door. She wasn't used to anyone else knocking.

"MUMMY!" Lily yelped. "Can I come in?"

"Are you…feeling well enough to see her?"

"Yes," Mirana said. She wasn't one hundred percent Mirana of Marmoreal—Mirana of Crims was definitely still there—but she was feeling better. And she knew that there was no way she would hurt her daughter.

Tarrant opened the door for Lily, who ran straight to Mirana.

Mirana hugged her tightly, and in that moment she felt more herself than she had in a long while. "How absolutely splendid to see you again."

"Mummy, Mallymkun took me to see a Chess match yesterday!" Lily babbled. "I want to play!"

Mirana smiled. "You're too young. I don't want you playing something so violent anyway. Shall we have dinner together?"

"Huzzah!" Lily yelped, hugging her again.

"Go play," Mirana said. "I'll have Tarrant come to get you when it's time."

After she'd left, the Hatter smiled brightly at his Queen. "It looks like you're well again. I'm glad."

"Thank you, Tarrant."

* * *

Two days passed, and Mirana woke up smiling brightly. No nightly horrors or war fantasies had come to her that night. She'd dreamed of matters of state, and of leisure, and of friends, but most of all of Alice. She was surprised to find that she'd made it through half the day without a major panic attack or any destruction of her possessions.

"Queen Mirana?" a voice called through the door.

"Yes, Ches?"

He materialized next to her. "You are aware of the land property rights of Underland, of course?"

"Yes, Chessure, I wrote them," Mirana said with a smile. "Any agent acting under the Queen's authority must ask and receive express permission before seizing anything belonging to a citizen of Underland."

"This, of course, includes flowers from gardens."

"Yes… Well?"

"I think you should see the courtyard." He disappeared.

Mirana stood and walked to the window. Her mouth fell open when she saw what, and who, was there.

Alice waved up at her. She was standing in the middle of the paved circle with flowers all around her. Underland's champion smiled brightly before walking toward the castle's doors.

Mirana swept out of the room to meet her. She wrapped the exhausted looking blonde in a hug. "What in Underland have you been up to?"

Alice pulled away smiling. "Remember how you said that you didn't deserve the love of your people? Well, I wanted to prove you wrong. I didn't know how at first, but then people started sending flowers when they heard you were unwell. All of Underland sends there regards. They love you; their queen."

Mirana was at a loss for words. "Thank you," she finally managed in a whisper.

"It was nothing," Alice said gently. "I am, after all, your champion."

Mirana smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. Taking Alice's hand, she led the way into the throne room of the castle, ready to take her place as Underland's queen again.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews por favor!**_


	6. Epilogue: Alice's Choice

_**LbN: Last chapter! More of an epilogue actually. Thanks for reading!**_

Alice strode around the garden, thinking. She was thinking about words that start with "R." One word, actually. Return. Just like before, she felt she had to. She felt like there was some part of her world pulling her back. But it was hard. Underland had a stronger hold on her this time. She smiled, remembering her conversation with Mirana the night before….

* * *

_Mirana pulled the blanket more tightly around the two of them and snuggled up to her champion. "This is lovely."_

"_Yes. I'm glad you're well again," Alice said, smiling brightly._

"_I'm glad you came back to me—to Underland."_

"_It was good to be back."_

"_Was?"_

_Alice hesitated. "You know I can't stay, Mirana," she said quietly._

_The queen sighed, and tightened her hold on the younger woman. "I know. I just wish this time could've been a longer stay."_

"_Do you want me to stay?" Alice asked._

"_Longer, yes."_

"_Forever?"_

_Mirana smiled_

_

* * *

_

That's all she'd done was smile. Smile and kiss Alice's forehead. Alice knew the answer, of course. Mirana would've liked nothing better than for Alice to make Underland her home. But as attached as the queen was to her champion, she believed in choice. As much she wanted to throw dignity to the winds and beg Alice to stay, she wouldn't. She wouldn't even slightly impose her will on Alice's.

Which made Alice's choice all the more difficult, of course.

Finally, Alice took a deep breath and walked back into the castle.

* * *

Mirana was spreading some kind of purple jelly on a piece of toast when Alice walked in. "Ah! My dear Alice, did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did," Alice said quietly.

Mirana smiled. "Please don't fret, Alice. I understand."

"I'll come back. I promise," Alice said. "And this time it won't be five years later."

Mirana laughed. "I know you'll return to Underland."

"To you."

Mirana smiled and hugged her tightly. "I have a gift for you, my champion." She glided over to a nearby table and picked up a small looking glass. "I think you'll find it helpful one day."

"Thank you," Alice said, a little confused.

Mirana smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry. You'll understand when the time comes."

Alice nodded.

Mirana turned and called through the door, "You can all come in now!"

Tarrant, Mallymkun, McTwist and Lily came through the door. Each of them said their goodbyes to Alice. Quite unexpectedly, Lily burst into tears.

"Now, now Lily," Mirana said soothingly, picking her up. "Don't cry. Alice, the toast."

"Jabberwocky jam?" Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Of course."

Alice took the first bite and felt the familiar swimming sensation. She picked up the mirror. "Goodbye."

Their champion faded away. Mirana held Lily tightly and kissed her head.

"Don't worry," Tarrant said, putting a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "She'll come back."

Mirana smiled at him. "I know. She promised she would."

* * *

Alice crawled out of the rabbit hole, taking care not to break her mirror. She looked up and down the path, taking a minute to remember which direction her house was in. Gaining her bearings, she took off at a run.

By the time she got to her house, she was famished, and looked like…well, she looked like she'd been playing in the dirt. She opened the door to her mother's cottage and walked in.

"You're late for tea, Alice," her mother said, smiling.

"I'll wash up and be down in a moment," she said. She ran upstairs to her room. It was small and cozy, with a small fireplace at one end. She set the mirror on the mantelpiece before going to wash up for tea.

_**LbN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always lovely. Do we want a sequel? I hope so, b/c I've already got it planned out :). Peace!**_


End file.
